DOPE
by BAPBangHime
Summary: Obsesi membelenggu rasa sakit yang seharusnya telah lama hilang. Membuat kita menjalani masa depan yang terikat dengan masa lalu. Dan pada akhirnya, apa kita sanggup memaafkan? It's Banghim FF! BAP! BTS! GOT7! SJ! YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**D.O.P.E**

 **Rating: T - untuk saat ini u.u**

 **Genre: Yaoi/Romance/Friendship/School Life**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Bang Yongguk**

 **Kim Himchan**

 **Other Cast:**

 **Kim Namjoon**

 **Kim Seokjin**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Jackson Wang**

 **Jung Hoseok**

 **Yoo Youngjae**

 **Park Sang Kyung (OOC)**

 **Other cast menyusul~**

 **This is my first fanfiction. Mian kalau banyak kurangnya T.T kalau ada kurang atau lebih, or any other comments just write it in review. Enjoy...**

DOPE

Namja tampan itu menatap malas meja kerjanya. Kenapa hidupnya begitu sulit saat ini? Adalah hal yang sangat menyebalkan dan membuatnya frustasi yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Yaitu memeriksa tugas siswa yang datang secara tiba-tiba di pagi hari. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak-teriak di kantornya saat ini. Mungkin menendang-nendang meja guru lain dapat mengurangi kekesalannnya. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi tulisan para murid bodohnya itu membuat matanya sakit. Belum lagi kalau ada murid yang mengerjakan tugasnya asal-asalan. Ingin rasanya ia menggiti remaja-remaja puber itu saat ini.

"Hei kau tak pergi ke kelas?"

Pertanyaan dari rekannya yang duduk di hadapannya menyadarkannya. Ah benar, ia memiliki jam di pagi yang cerah ini, bertolak belakang dengan hatinya yang mendung dan hujan deras. Dengan malas, namja 25 tahun itu membereskan mejanya. Mengambil peralatan mengajarnya, dan tentu saja jangan lupakan jam pasir yang menakutkan bagi para siswa.

"Ah dan jangan lupa kau akan mendapatkan murid baru hari ini. Kepala sekolah bilang siswa baru itu akan telat, sehingga kepala sekolah sendiri yang akan mengantar. Dan terakhir hati-hati dengan murid itu", ucap rekan meja seberangnya lagi.

"Okay, terima kasih dan sepertinya murid itu yang harus berhati-hati padaku Seokjin-ssi", jawabnya dingin sembari pergi meninggalkan kantor. Seokjin hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan guru math itu.

'Yang penting aku sudah memperingatinya kan?'

-3-3-3-3-

Langkah kaki yang terasa begitu berat terdengar dari ujung lorong. Membuat siswa-siswa yang berada di luar kelas langsung berlari masuk ke kelas. Termasuk kelas paling ujung sekalipun. Seorang namja dengan rambut berwarna putih menahan pintu dan menunggu hingga semua temannya masuk ke kelas. Setelah semua masuk, ia menutup pintu dan berlari menuju kursinya.

"Namjoon-ah, bersiap", ucap namja tadi.

"Ah Jackson kau sudah memasangnya dengan benar kan?", tanya Namjoon pada rekan di sampingnya. Yang ditanya langsung memberi kode siap pada Namjoon.

Suara langkah berat itu semakin terdengar. Para siswa tetap diam dan tidak bersuara. Sampai langkah kaki itu terhenti tepat di depan pintu.

"Jackson Wang! Kim Namjoon!", suara berat itu tidak berteriak namun tetap terdengar keras dan menyeramkan. Membuat Jackson dan Namjoon seketika diam tak bergerak. Jangan bilang kali ini mereka akan ketahuan lagi. Di sisi lain, para siswa menatap mereka dengan tajam, menyuruh mereka mengaku agar yang lain tidak menjadi korban.

"Kemari sekarang, atau kalian harus melakukan hukuman spesial", ancaman dingin yang keluar mampu membuat Jackson dan Namjoon langsung berdiri dan berjalan takut ke arah pintu. Mereka membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Berharap manusia menyeramkan itu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kalian berdua sekarang keluar kelas", perintahnya langsung dituruti oleh Namjoon dan Jackson. Begitu mereka keluar, namja berbalut kemeja hitam masuk ke kelas dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

"Sekarang, kalian masuk ke kelas seperti kebiasaan ku masuk ke kelas. Dan apabila itu tidak sama, siap-siap menerima akibatnya", perintah guru killer itu lagi.

Namjoon dan Jackson mengacak rambut mereka frustasi. Hari ini mereka kalah lagi? Dari sekian percobaan yang mereka buat untuk guru math itu, hanya sekali yang berhasil.

"Kau bawa baju ganti?", tanya Jackson.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah siap kalau kita gagal lagi", Namjoon menjawab dengan lesu.

"Baiklah, 1… 2… 3!", Jackson dan Namjoon membuka pintu dengan keras hingga pintu itu menghantam dinding kelas. Mereka masuk dan memperhatikan keadaan kelas lebih dahulu. Para siswa menunggu sembari menghitung dalam hati.

'1… 2… 3… 4… 5!'

'Byuuurr!'

Air beserta embernya terjatuh tepat ke badan Namjoon dan Jackson. Membuat mereka basah dari ujung kepala sampai kaki. Keduanya hanya bisa diam tak berkata apapun. Ini yang namanya penyesalan itu akan datang di akhir.

"Buahahaha!", tawa guru killer itu membahana tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan tawa dari siswa lainnya. Kelas begitu kacau saat ini, para siswa itu tertawa dengan puas. Bahkan beberapa diam-diam merekam kejadian itu. Namjoon dan Jackson tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, mereka hanya bisa mengacak rambut mereka, membuat air terciprat kemana-mana.

"Ya! Stop it kids! Berhenti mencipratkan air kemana-mana. Sekarang lebih baik kalian bersihkan ini semua selama 5 menit baru kalian bersihkan diri kalian. Akan kuberi waktu 1 jam pelajaranku. Hoseok, tolong buka kelasku sekarang", perintahnya sembari memutar jam pasirnya.

"Baik Bang songsaenim", Hoseok segera berdiri dan menyiapkan kelas. Membiarkan Namjoon dan Jackson yang membersihkan lantai sembari merengut kesal. Lalu langsung pergi dengan cepat setelah selesai. Mereka memang harus cepat karena pasir di jam tersebut akan terus turun, dan mereka harus kembali sebelum semua pasir turun. Itu sudah seperti peraturan tidak tertulis di kelas math ini. Sang pengajar, Bang Yongguk, adalah seseorang yang sangat tepat waktu, tegas, dan disiplin tingkat tinggi. Pengajar yang cepat, pintar, dan menyeramkan. Selalu membawa jam pasir yang berdurasi 1 jam ke tiap kelas, untuk mengingatkannya akan waktu. Jangan lupa juga dua jam pasir kecil lainnya, berdurasi 1 menit dan 3 menit. Tampan tapi bengis.

Terkecuali untuk kelas G. Kelas terujung dan ternakal. Semua guru pasti merasa gila apa memegang kelas ini, tapi tidak untuk Bang Yongguk. Dirinya yang tegas sebenarnya dapat mengeluarkan dirinya yang lain di kelas ini. Mempersilakan siswanya tertawa bukanlah hal yang akan Yongguk biarkan di kelas lain. Kelas G terkenal juga dengan keahlian mereka menjahili guru, dan Yongguk? Ia mempersilakan siswanya menjahilinya, karena setiap ia dijahili, Yongguk pasti tau. Kecuali sekali itu, ia sedang lengah. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada inforrman yang memberitahunya.

'Tok… tok…'

"Masuk", ucapnya dingin. Cepat sekali Namjoon dan Jackson membersihkan diri mereka. Padahal ia memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk beristirahat sebentar. Pintu terbuka dengan pelan.

"Chogiyo, Bang songsaenim", suara lembut namun dingin itu menyadarkannya. Sepertinya bukan dua siswa nakal itu yang datang. Yongguk langsung keluar kelas menghampiri suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ah maafkan aku Heenim hyung. Kupikir kau muridku", Yongguk menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. Namja di depannya memukul jidatnya pelan.

"Pabbo! Jangan panggil aku hyung gusi besar! Kita masih di sekolah", bisik Heechul.

"Kau tidak perlu memukul Cinderella buas. Jadi, ada apa?", tanya Yongguk. Heechul begitu dingin pada manusia lainnya. Tapi dengan mudah dingin itu berganti dengan panas api neraka apabila kau sudah dekat dengannya.

"Kau dapat murid baru ingat? Namanya Kim Himchan. Jaga keponakanku dengan baik, dan jinakan. Arraseo?", Heechul menunjuk namja dengan rambut hitam legam yang memandangi mading di depan kelas.

"Aku bukan penjinak anak liar. Dia sama saja dengan siswa lainnya", jawab Yongguk sembari berjalan masuk ke kelas. Heechul sudah tahu Yongguk akan menjawab seperti itu. Ia sangat hafal kelakuan hoobae-nya. Bagi namja gusi besar itu pengistimewaan seseorang adalah hal termenjijikan yang dilakukan manusia.

Begitu Yongguk memasuki kelas, semua mata memperhatikannya. Penasaran ada siapa di balik pintu cokelat kelas mereka. Bahkan beberapa anak tadi berusaha mengintip lewat jendela kelas.

"Attention! Kita kedatangan murid baru. Aku harap kalian dapat menerimannya dengan baik. Kim Himchan silakan masuk", ucap Yongguk. Heechul langsung memanggil murid baru itu dan menyuruhnya masuk. Murid baru itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu. Yongguk dengan tidak peduli tetap melihat bukunya, menunggu murid baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Sampai ia sadar siswa kelasnya berbisik ribut. Matanya menatap murid-muridnya dengan bingung, hingga ia sadar mata anak-anak itu terfokus pada satu hal. Pandangannya berallih pada murid baru itu. Dan tepat setelah ia melihatnya Yongguk terdiam menatap.

Kulit putih, hidung mancung, bibir pink yang sempurna, rambut lurus hitam legam, mata yang menyiratkan kepolosan, dan saat namja itu membuka mulutnya, terlihat bunny tooth yang membuatnya terlihat semakin… menggemaskan.

Menggemaskan?

Seorang Bang Yongguk menganggap bocah ingusan itu menggemaskan?

Yongguk menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan cepat sembari mengedip-kedipkan matanya. Ada yang salah dengan dirinya hari ini.

"Ma-masuklah Kim Himchan. D-dan perkenalkan dirimu", Yongguk berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, sebelum itu terjadi-

'Bruuk!'

Himchan terjatuh dengan suksesnya. Pantatnya tepat mengenai lantai kelas. Ups… sepertinya lantai yang tadi basah karena Namjoon dan Jackson masih belum kering sepenuhnya. Para siswa hening seketika, begitu pula Yongguk yang malah menatap kebingungan.

"Ya! Kau tidak mau membantuku?".

Hening berkepanjangan. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Murid baru itu berlaku tidak sopan pada seorang Bang songsaenim. Sebentar lagi ia pasti akan kena hukum-

"Ah ne, maaf", Yongguk justru menghampiri namja itu dan mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

Tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. Bang songsaenim mereka tidak marah? Apa itu benar guru terkiller satu sekolah ini? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan hari ini.

Himchan meraih tangan kekar itu dan ia terangkat dengan mudahnya. Hal ini membuat jarak di antara keduanya cukup dekat. Mata hitam Yongguk hanya menatap dengan kosong. Sedang dalam hati memuji makhluk cantik di hadapannya.

'Malaikat itu nyata ternyata'.

Bang Yongguk mabuk akan keindahan sepertinya.

-3-3-3-3-

Heechul diam memandang kejadian di dalam kelas. Mata namja kulit tan itu menjelaskan sesuatu pada dirinya. Mengisyaratkan sebuah obsesi. Oh dan betapa Heechul sudah mengetahui hubungan kuat antara Yongguk dan obsesinya. Sepertinya ia yang harus menjaga Himchan dari penjaga aslinya. Ah salahnya memberikan ide pada adiknya untuk menyekolahkan Himchan di sekolahnya. Apalagi memberikan wewenang penjagaan itu pada seorang Bang Yongguk. Kenapa ia ceroboh kali ini.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja Himchan".

-3-3-3-3-

Sungguh Yongguk berusaha untuk tidak melihat ke arah namja gigi kelinci itu. Aih berhenti terbuai oleh keindahannya Bang Yongguk! Tak sadarkah saat ini semua siswa memperhatikanmu dengan kebingungan. Bang songsaenim mereka hari ini terlihat begitu gugup dan tidak fokus. Bahkan ia membiarkan Namjoon dan Jackson yang telat datang 5 menit masuk ke kelas. Sedari tadi pelafalan guru killer itu pun agak tersendat-sendat. Aneh, sangat aneh, bahkan ini lebih dari sangat.

"Cho-chogiyo songsaenim", Hoseok mengintrupsi pelajaran.

"Ah ne, ada apa Hoseok-haksaeng?", tanya Yongguk linglung.

"Waktu pelajaranmu sudah habis. Pasir di jam songsaenim sudah turun semua", ucap Hoseok denngan polos dan pelan.

Yongguk melihat jam pasirnya. Benar, sudah turun semua. Hari ini terasa begitu cepat. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia mengumpat hari bernama Senin ini. Segera ia membereskan semua buku dan peralatannya dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Songsaenim!", Jackson berteriak.

"Ne?"

"Tidak ada PR?", tanya Jackson.

"T-tidak ada", Yongguk langsung keluar dan menutup kelas dengan pelan.

Entah mereka beruntung atau tidak, tapi yang jelas hari ini, entah kenapa, Bang songsaenim terasa lebih menyeramkan.

-3-3-3-3-

Setelah membereskan pemeriksaan tugas anak-anak di jam kosong yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas malamnya, Yongguk berjalan ke arah kantin siswa. Ini juga baru pertama kalinya Yongguk ke sana, sebelumnya ia selalu menolak ketika Seokjin mengajaknya makan murah di kantin sekolah itu.

"Yongguk-ssi kau agak berbeda hari ini", komentar Seokjin.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?", Yongguk bertanya balik.

"Kau mau makan di kantin. Padahal sebelumnya kau selalu menolak. Lalu kau menjawab sapaan siswa dengan kata-kata. Dan ju-".

"Song… songsaenim! Itu… itu di kantin!", seorang siswa berlari ke arah mereka dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa Youngjae? Katakan dengan perlahan", Seokjin menatap Youngjae dengan bingung.

"K-kyungie! Maksudku… Park Sang Kyung, murid baru itu bertengkar dengan Sang Kyung", Yongguk yang mendengar perkataan Youngjae langsung berlari kalut. Ia menabrak siswa yang berjalan berlawanan dengannya. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya lagi.

Begitu sampai kantin, terdapat kerumunan yang cukup besar. Ia langsung menerobos kerumunan itu dengan kasar. Tak memedulikan siswa yang nyaris memakinya. Matanya panik mencari sosok yeoja itu di tengah kerumunan.

Matanya menatap garang. Saat ini, murid baru tadi pagi yang membuatnya terpesona sedang menatap yeoja di depannya dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Dan tatapan yang ditunjukan Himchan adalah tatapan merendahkan, tatapan menghina yang membuat Yongguk semakin marah melihatnya. Ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Kau tahu, yeoja sepertimu hanya akan berakhir menjadi sampah. So, please go away bitch!".

'Bughh!'

Tepat saat Himchan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tepat saat itu juga Yongguk melayangkan pukulannya pada namja cantik itu. Membuat Himchan terjatuh dari kursinya, dan jangan lupakan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Kerumunan itu mendadak diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Yongguk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada yeoja kecil itu. Mata polos yeoja itu tidak berekspresi apapun. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi.

"K-Kyungie-ah neo gwaenchana?", Yongguk memegang pundak yeoja kecil itu dengan lembut dan memperhatikan yeoja itu dengan mata panik. Memastikan tak ada satu bagian pun yang terluka.

Yeoja itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yongguk, lalu tersenyum manis. Menepuk tangan yang ada di pundaknya dengan pelan, meminta untuk melepasnya. Yongguk melepaskan pegangannya, memperhatikan apa yang akan yeoja itu lakukan.

Sang Kyung melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang ke arah Himchan. Menatap Himchan dengan lembut dan mendekati wajahnya pada Himchan.

"Itu berarti ibumu juga ada di tempat yang sama sepertiku. Hanya seonggok sampah".

Park Sang Kyung mengucapkannya dengan perlahan, tegas, dan dingin. Membuat suasana kerumunan itu semakin tegang. Semua siswa tahu, Park Sang Kyung adalah yeoja yang begitu lembut dan sempurna, kecuali saat kau membuatnya marah. Dan saat ini yeoja itu marah sepertinya. Sang Kyung lalu berdiri dan memegang lengan Yongguk, meminta namja tampan itu membawanya pergi.

Sedangkan Himchan? Berdiri dan berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Yongguk dan Sang Kyung. Lalu tangannya menahan pundak Sang Kyung, menarik yeoja itu ke arahnya, dan…

memeluk Sang Kyung dari belakang.

"Ternyata Kyungieku masih tetap sama".

•••-3-•••

Don't forget to review Bae~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**D.O.P.E**

 **Rating : Masih T, M nya di tengah kayanya u.u**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Romance/Friendship/School Life**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **BangHim**

 **Other Cast:**

 **BAP**

 **BTS**

 **Got7**

 **Super Junior**

 **Park Sang Kyung (OOC)**

 **Maaf kalau alurnya kurang cepet. Apabila ada typo maafkeun ya. Don't forget too review~ Enjoy… and don't be a silent reader :***

Ruangan itu terasa hening dan mencekam. Yang terdengar hanya suara hati yang mengumpat orang di depannya, itu suara hati Yongguk. Kenapa keadaannya jadi sekacau, ah bukan kacau, membingungkan seperti ini? Sekarang ia merasa terjebak. Serasa ia yang bersalah dalam keributan di kantin tadi. Kepalanya terus menunduk. Selain karena frustasi, ia juga tidak mau bertemu pandang dengan seorang Cinderella yang sedang marah. Tatapan Heechul saat datang ke kantin dan sampai saat ini adalah tatapan pembunuh yang sudah siap menembak kepala Yongguk saat ini. Tapi ini bukan salahnya kan? Iya kan? Ini salah namja cantik di sebelahnya. Yang justru dengan tenang duduk dan melihat-lihat ruangan Heechul. Darah masih tersisa di sudut bibir kanannya. Sedangkan Sang Kyung diam menatap Heechul tanpa ada ekspresi apapun.

"Bang Yongguk-ssi", panggil Heechul dingin.

"Ne, Heechul-ssi", jawab Yongguk pelan sembari berusaha mengangkat kepalanya yang entah kenapa terasa berat.

"Bisakah kau ceritakan kejadian tadi?", pinta Heechul.

Yongguk diam. Bagaimana ia harus menceritakannya? Ia memukul Himchan yang ia kira sedang benar-benar mengganggu Sang Kyung. Tapi ternyata kedua anak itu entah bagaimana bisa saling mengenal. Bahkan saat Himchan memeluk Sang Kyung, yeoja manis itu langsung berbalik dan mengacak rambut Himchan dengan gemas. Lalu tiba-tiba Heechul datang dan di sinilah mereka. Begitu?

"Samcheon, maaf aku sudah mengacaukan sekolahmu di hari pertama aku masuk. Ahjussi ini tidak bersalah", ucap Himchan.

Mata Yongguk langsung menatap Himchan tajam. Bukan, bukan karena anak itu mengaku salah. Ia merasa senang untuk itu. Tapi tidak dengan panggilan yang digunakan untuknya.

"Jangan memanggilku ahjus-"

"Baiklah, tapi kenapa kau berlaku seperti itu Chanie? Kau juga Sang Kyung haksaeng", potong Heechul. Yongguk hanya bisa menatap tajam Heechul yang memotong omongannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Himchan adalah teman dekat di sekolah dasar", jawab Sang Kyung. Mata Yongguk berganti memandang Sang Kyung dengan kaget, kenapa adiknya itu tidak memberitahu? Rasanya juga ia tidak pernah dikenalkan pada Himchan. Sang Kyung selalu mengenalkan semua temannya, kecuali seseorang bernama Kim Himchan.

"Aku dan Kyungie membuat keributan saat pertama kali kami bertemu. Jadi aku hanya ingin mengulangnya, tapi sepertinya ahjussi ini tidak tahu. Padahal aku juga tahu soal ahjussi ini", jelas Himchan. Omongan Himchan membuat Yongguk semakin diam. Apa ia pernah bertemu Himchan? Tapi, rasanya, tidak mungkin. Apa pernah? Oh iya dan juga kenapa panggilan itu masih disematkan padanya?

"Jangan memanggilku ahjus-"

"Tunggu, aku ingat. Jadi selama ini, kau Kyungie itu? Aigoo, kau sudah besar ne~ Apa kau masih ingat Heechul oppa ini? Kita pernah bertemu beberapa kali bukan?", nada suara Heechul langsung berubah menyenangkan. Dan cara bicara Heechul berubah menjadi lebih akrab. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini? Yongguk tidak mengerti jalan ceritanya.

"Ne, songsaenim", Sang Kyung menjawab sembari menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aih tidak perlu seformal itu Kyungie-ah. Kau boleh memanggilku oppa. Lagipula di sini hanya ada kita bertiga. Tidak apa", Heechul memasang senyum ramahnya.

"Hyung, aku masih di sini", Yongguk berkata dengan dingin dan berat. Menyadarkan ketiga manusia lainnya yang sedang asyik bernostalgia.

"Eo! Mianhae Yongguk-ah. Aku terlalu asyik bernostalgia, mengingat saat Himchan dan Kyungie bermain di rumaku. Apa kalian masih ingat saat kita pergi ke taman bermain dengan Hangeng?", kembali Cinderella ganas itu bernostalgia. Tentu saja Himchan dan Sang Kyung menjawab dengan anggukan kompak.

"Kalau kalian masih ingin bernostalgia aku lebih baik pergi. Masih banyak hal harus kulakukan siang ini", ia merasa kesal berada di sana. Seperti orang asing.

"Kau juga memiliki peran di sana ahjussi", ucap Himchan tiba-tiba, sembari berbalik melihat Yongguk.

"Aku lupa peranku. Kalau kau tahu, tolong ceritakan padaku nanti. Selamat siang", Yongguk hanya melihat Himchan sekilas lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dan menutup pintu kantor kepala sekolah dengan cukup keras.

"Ayo kita mengobrol lagi. Aku mengizinkan kalian untuk tidak mengikuti satu jam pelajaran hari ini", sepertinya Sang Kyung dan Himchan terpaksa memenuhi keinginan Cinderella buas itu.

-3-3-3-3-

Yongguk memainkan spidolnya dengan bosan. Menunggu hingga siswa di depan papan tulis itu menyelesaikan soal yang diberikannya. Ia masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana mungkin Sang Kyung kenal dengan namja yang tidak sopan, kasar, dingin, dan asal seperti Himchan. Bagaimana mungkin juga ia sudah kenal Himchan sebelumnya? Tidak pernah ada nama Himchan yang muncul di otaknya. Atau pernah? Ah tidak tahu! Cukup sudah ia frustasi dengan hadirnya namja cantik itu di hidupnya.

"Songsaenim, aku sudah selesai", ucap siswa itu dengan pelan.

"Kau boleh kembali duduk Mark. Eung… Jinyeong apa jawabanmu sama dengannya?", tanya Yongguk. Sedangkan Mark langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"T... tentu saja songsaenim", Jinyeong mengangguk dengan canggung. Membuat Mark yang sudah duduk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jinyeong.

"Jangan memandangnya seperti itu bodoh!", Jaebum teman sebangkunya berbisik kesal pada Mark.

"Wae? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun", sanggah Mark.

"Lalu apa dia salah?", tanya Jaebum sinis.

"Tidak".

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memandangnya dengan tatapan kemarahan seperti tadi", Jaebum mendengus kesal dan kembali memandang ke depan. Mark yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam tak mau membalas. Jaebum malah membuatnya semakin kesal. Matanya kembali menatap Jinyeong. Ia sangat membenci saat Jinyeong menatap guru killernya dengan tatapan memuja seperti itu!

"Mark haksaeng, apa kau kesal padaku?", Yongguk yang sadar ditatap dengan tajam langsung bertanya pada Mark.

"T-tidak songsaenim".

"Kalau begitu berhenti kehilangan fokusmu. Dan perhatikan apa yang aku jelaskan".

'Ini juga alasan mengapa aku membencimu. Dasar guru killer!'.

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan menatap Sang Kyung dengan antusias. Oh andai orang-orang melihat Himchan saat seperti ini. Pasti mereka terkejut melihat betapa hangatnya namja cantik itu. Yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu Chanchan. Kau tak mau mereka mengira kita berpacaran kan?", perkataan Sang Kyung lantas membuat Himchan tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Hmm… aku tidak apa dengan anggapan seperti itu. Tapi… kau? Itu akan merusak citra seorang Park Sang Kyung kan", Himchan tersenyum jahil.

"Aku tidak membuat citraku sendiri. Itu anggapan orang lain saja. Jadi kalau rusak aku tidak rugi sebenarnya", mendengar tanggapan Sang Kyung, Himchan langsung menggenggam tangan yeoja itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?", tanya Sang Kyung curiga. Himchan tersenyum jahil.

"Katanya kau tidak apa kalau citramu rusak. Berarti aku bo-"

'Paak!'

Sang Kyung menarik tangannya lalu memukul kepala Himchan dengan gemas. Sedari dulu namja gigi kelinci itu selalu jahil seperti ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak masalah dengan hal itu, karena dengan ada Himchan di sisinya, tak ada yang berani mengganggunya. Tapi… untuk sekarang rasanya…

"Kkk, aku tahu kau akan seperti ini", yang dipukul malah tertawa kecil mengejek.

"Apa maksudmu Bunny?", kecurigaan Sang Kyung semakin meningkat.

"Sepertinya sahabat kecilku ini sedang kasmaran. Kau takut orang yang kau sukai melihatnya ya?", perkataan Himchan membuat Sang Kyung kalah telak. Bagaimana bisa Himchan mengetahuinya? Dia kan baru 1 hari, bahkan kurang dari 1 hari di sekolah ini.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja aku tahu. Ingat? Aku itu kau, kau itu aku. Ah dan sebenarnya orang itu sempat melihat kita berpegangan, ia ada di toilet sekarang".

Sang Kyung langsung menatap Himchan dengan sinis, tak mampu membalas. Sedang Himchan? Senyum jahilnya masih terpatri begitu jelas. Dasar Bunny menyebalkan!

-3-3-3-3-

Namja cantik itu berdiri diam memandang mading. Mading kelas A memang berbeda, begitu banyak karya yang benar-benar karya, tidak asal tempel seperti mading kelasnya. Himchan baru saja mengantarkan Sang Kyung kembali ke kelasnya. Senyum kecil terbentuk pada bibir pinknya. Kembali ia mengingat kenangannya bersama teman kecilnya itu. Menyenangkan.

Sedari kecil, dirinya memang seorang introvert. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mau terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Berbahaya menurutnya. Selama ini, orang-orang tidak pernah peduli dengan sikapnya yang begitu dingin. Mereka lebih memilih menjauh darinya dan tidak ingin berurusan dengan seorang Kim Himchan. Hingga seorang yeoja datang dan menentang cara hidupnya. Itulah yang membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Sang Kyung. Yeoja itu begitu sopan, pintar, dan baik hati. Bertolak belakang dengan apa yang Himchan tunjukan pada dunia. Tapi yeoja itu tahu, bahwa dalam diri seorang Kim Himchan yang sebenarnya, mereka berdua adalah sama.

"Kim Himchan-ssi", Himchan langsung berbalik begitu mendengarkan suara berat itu memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak ada di kelasmu?".

"Aku menunggu ahjussi", jawab Himchan singkat.

"Ya! Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku ahjussi! Ada apa Himchan haksaeng?", Yongguk geram sekaligus gemas dengan makhluk di hadapannya.

"Kau bilang ceritakan padamu tentang peranmu itu", Himchan menjawab dengan nada datar dan bahasa yang tidak sopan untuk ia gunakan pada seseorang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Himchan haksaeng, aku ini gurumu. Dan kau seharusnya menggunakan bahasa yang lebih sopan. Arraseo?", betapa Yongguk ingin menggigiti namja cantik itu. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Ceritakan setelah kau selesai pelajaran", Yongguk hendak melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan murid baru itu.

'Kriiiiingg…kriiinggg…'

Sebelum langkahnya terhenti karena bel sekolah yang sudah berbunyi. Himchan menatap Yongguk dengan polos. Namja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan keras. Mengapa hari ini terasa begitu panjang?

"Baiklah, ikuti aku", Yongguk berjalan lebih dulu. Diikuti Himchan yang mengekor di belakangnya.

-3-3-3-3-

Matanya menatap makhluk di depannya dengan tenang. Bukannya menyuruh malaikat di depannya itu bicara, Yongguk malah diam menatap Himchan. Namja cantik itu tidak merasa risih sama sekali, bahkan terkesan tidak peduli. Mata tetap menatap lurus ke depan. Keduanya duduk diam di taman belakang sekolah. Ini memang tempat paling sepi. Agak terpencil dari lingkungan sekolahnya. Tempat ini adalah tempat Yongguk biasanya kabur saat jam kosong.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti pedofil ahjussi, orang-orang akan berpikir aneh-aneh tentangmu nanti", ucap Himchan dingin.

Yongguk langsung mengerjapkan matanya. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi? Tangannya memukul kepalanya dengan cukup keras. Bodohnya dia malah diam menatapi namja gigi kelinci itu. Tapi tadi itu memang pemandangan yang indah. Rambut Himchan tersibak oleh angin yang bertiup. Dasinya yang terpasang longgar. Kancing paling atasnya terbuka. Cara duduk Himchan yang begitu santai. Dan juga mata hitam yang memandang dengan tenang.

"Ahjussi?", panggil Himchan sekali lagi.

"A-ah maaf, aku… ah sudahlah. Cepat ceritakan padaku", Yongguk ingin melemparkan dirinya ke kolam saat ini, apabila kolam itu ada. Rasanya ia selalu gagal menjadi dingin dan galak di depan Himchan.

"Aku berteman dengan Kyungie dari kelas 3 SD. Kami benar-benar dekat, ia bahkan pernah beberapa kali main di rumahku, itu kenapa Kyungie tahu Heechul samcheon. Sang Kyung tinggal di panti asuhan, tapi aku tidak pernah bermain ke sana. Dia bilang, kalau sampai seseorang melihatnya bermain denganku, orang itu akan marah. Kyungie bilang, orang itu sangat cemburu saat ia bermain denganku, karena dirinya merasa bahwa aku mengambil Kyungie darinya. Dan orang itu adalah ahjussi", jelas Himchan datar.

"J-jangan panggil aku ahjussi Himchan haksaeng. Cukup hyung saja. Tapi rasanya aku tidak pernah mendengar namamu", jawab Yongguk.

"Ah, mungkin kau mendengarnya Chanchan".

Chanchan?

 _Flashback_

 _Yongguk duduk diam di kursi ayunan panti asuhan itu. Memandang bosan sekitar. Sudah setengah jam ia menunggu. Namun, yeoja kecil itu tak datang-datang. Padahal ini sudah lebih dari jam pulang sekolah. Kemana sih anak kecil itu?_

" _Yongguk-ah, apa tidak menunggu di dalam saja?", seorang namja memanggilnya dengan lembut._

" _A-ah… eomma aku menuggu Kyungie di sini saja", Yongguk menjawab sambil tersenyum kecil._

" _Eomma temani ya", namja itu duduk di ayunan sebelah Yongguk._

 _Mata Yongguk menatap dengan lekat-lekat namja di sampingnya. Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Seorang namja berumur 27 tahun, meski wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan hal itu. Yongguk begitu kagum pada Ryeowook. Ia adalah pendiri panti asuhan kecil ini dan juga orang yang menyelamatkannya dari suatu masalah. Semua anak memanggilnya 'eomma'. Setelah Yongguk tanya mengapa anak-anak memanggil Ryeowook seperti itu, namja bertubuh kecil itu menceritakan masa lalunya. Ryeowook sebenarnya sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak. Hanya saja keluarga dari sang suami tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Suaminya dipaksakan menikah dengan yeoja lain. Ryeowook awalnya tak mau pergi, tetapi mendengar ancaman dari keluarga sang suami, akhirnya ia meninggalkan semuanya. Termasuk anak semata wayangnya._

" _Yongguk-ah kenapa memandangku seperti itu?", Ryeowook memandangnya dengan bingung._

" _A… ah aniya. Aku hanya mengingat cerita eomma waktu itu"._

" _Yongguk-ah ini tahun terakhirmu ya? Sudah tahu ingin melanjutkan ke SMA mana?", tanya Ryeowook._

" _Aku ingin masuk ke Busan Arts Highschool. Kudengar itu sekolah yang bagus. Tapi appa…", Yongguk tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ryeowook yang tahu alasan Yongguk seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kecil._

" _Kalau pun kau tidak ke sana, kau masih bisa mempelajari musik di sini. Lagipula apa kau tega meninggalkan Kyungie?", Ryeowook berusaha menghibur namja tampan itu yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lesu._

 _Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja kecil berlari dari arah gerbang panti. Dengan senyum riang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tangannya membawa sebuah lollipop berwarna pelangi. Melihat hal itu, senyum di wajah Yongguk langsung tercipta. Tangannya terbuka lebar, menunggu pelukan dari yeoja kecil itu._

" _Gukkie oppa!", yeoja itu berlari dan memeluk Yongguk dengan erat._

" _Aigoo, nae dongsaeng! Kyungie kemana saja? Oppa menunggu di sini dari setengah jam lalu", gerutu Yongguk._

" _Eo-eoh… mianhae oppa. Tadi… Kyungie asik bermain dengan Chanchan. Kyungie lupa kalau oppa akan datang", Kyungie mengerecutkan bibirnya lucu, berusaha membuat Yongguk luluh._

" _Ini sudah ketiga kalinya Kyungie lupa. Kalau nanti Kyungie lupa lagi, oppa tidak akan datang lagi kemari", ancam Yongguk._

" _Andwae… maafkan Kyungie oppa", yeoja kecil itu menusuk-nusuk pipi Yongguk lucu. Membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum puas dan mencubit pipi Kyungie gemas. Ryeowook yang melihat pemandangan adik kakak yang tak sedarah itu begitu akrab membuatnya tersenyum lembut. Meski tak ada hubungan darah, keduanya sudah terikat begitu kuat._

' _Semoga malaikat itu tidak akan pergi dari sisimu Kyungie-ah'_

 _Flashback off_

"Jadi kau?! Chanchan yang itu?! Yang merebut Kyungie-ku!", Yongguk berteriak frustasi. Tahu begini, tidak seharusnya ia terpesona oleh namja cantik itu di hadapannya.

"Kita juga pernah bertemu saat kau datang ke pementasan di sekolahku. Dan ahjussi malah diam saat melihatku, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lalu appa datang dan memarahimu karena ia kira kau berpikir aneh-aneh tentangku", Himchan kembali menjelaskan dengan nada datar.

Ah kejadian itu. Kejadian memalukan itu. Saat dimana ia dimarahi karena dianggap pedofil oleh seorang orang tua siswa. Anak itu memang sangat lucu dan cantik. Mata hitam yang begitu indah dan mencerminkan kepolosan, hidung mancung, kulit putih, dan pouty lips yang begitu menggiurkan. T-tunggu! Jadi anak itu adalah Himchan?!

"K-kau… kau jauh lebih… a-ah lebih…", Yongguk tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Himchan malah terkikik kecil. Berusaha menutupi tawanya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau tertawa?", Yongguk menatap dengan curiga.

"A-ah… aku hanya mengingatnya lagi. Wajah ahjussi begitu kocak dan terlihat sangat gugup. Kejadian itu begitu sebentar, tapi aku mengingatnya berulang-ulang. Begitu tahu ahjussi adalah kakak dari Kyungie, aku mengikutimu. Entah kenapa aku merasa senang saat melihatmu. Kau terlihat dingin saat di luar, tapi begitu hangat dan menyenangkan saat bersama orang yang kau sayang".

Yongguk terdiam menatap Himchan. Apa maksud namja cantik ini? Bukankah ini seperti kisah cinta pertama masa kecil?

"Apa ya orang-orang menyebutnya? Hmm… cinta pertama? Iya kau seperti itu untukku", Himchan menatap Yongguk lalu tersenyum kecil.

Cinta pertama?

Dirinya adalah cinta pertama Kim Himchan?!

-TBC-

Review Juseyo~


	3. Chapter 3

**D.O.P.E**

 **Rating : Masih T, M nya di tengah kayanya u.u**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Romance/Friendship/School Life**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **BangHim**

 **Other Cast:**

 **BAP**

 **BTS**

 **Got7**

 **Super Junior**

 **Park Sang Kyung (OOC)**

 **Maaf kemarin ga update… sibuk USBN. Apabila ada typo maafkeun ya. Don't forget too review~ Enjoy… and don't be a silent reader :***

Yongguk menatap layar kotak di depannya dengan tatapan kosong. Perkataan Himchan waktu itu membuat dirinya berubah. Lebih tepatnya ia terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bahkan dirinya yang sekarang jauh lebih pendiam, apalagi bila berada di kelasnya sendiri. Yang membuatnya kesal adalah Himchan seolah tak ada apa apa. Ketika perkataan itu keluar dari mulut pink-nya, Yongguk dibuat diam tak berkata-kata. Tapi Himchan? Malah meninggalkannya dengan santai. Lalu setelah itu tak ada obrolan antar keduanya. Yongguk bahkan tak pernah berani melihat Himchan selama seminggu ini.

'Drrrrttt… drrrrtt'

Smartphone nya bergetar keras, mengacaukan lamunannya sendiri. Tangannya mengambil smartphone-nya dengan malas. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar kotak membuatnya menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Lebih baik ia angkat sekarang, daripada manusia itu mengganggunya seharian.

"Ada apa?", tanyanya dingin.

" _Bisakah kau menjawab dengan lebih ramah? Aku tidak ingin kita ribut lagi",_ ucap suara di seberang sana.

"Baiklah, ada apa Yongnam?", ia bertanya dengan datar, setidaknya tidak seketus tadi.

" _Bisakah kau pulang? Appa ingin berbicara denganmu"_.

Yongguk hanya bisa diam mendengar ajakan kembarannya itu. Haruskah? Tapi rasanya ini tidak akan baik.

" _Berhenti berpikir terlalu banyak Yongguk-ah! Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku yang harus memegang perusahaan sendirian?",_ keluh Yongnam kesal. Kalau buka demi obsesi adiknya ia tidak akan berakhir seperti ini sendirian. Setidaknya ada Yongguk yang menemani.

"Kalau ini soal perusahaan lagi aku tidak akan pulang", selesai berbicara Yongguk mematikan teleponnya.

Matanya mematungi layar komputer di depannya. Tidak mungkin ia meninggalkan ini semua hanya demi obsesi ayahnya. Sudah cukup dirinya menjadi boneka ayahnya selama 18 tahun. Masih teringat jelas memori akan perjuangannya untuk pergi dari lingkungan menyebalkan itu. Dan dirinya tidak akan mau kembali lagi ke sana. Tidak akan pernah.

 _Flashback_

 _Yongguk menggenggam engsel pintu dengan kuat. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menahan segala emosinya. Matanya menatap tajam ayahnya yang memandanginya dengan sama tajamnya._

" _I already told you son, no more music! No more!"_

 _Ucapan appanya diiringi dengan terbantingnya laptop. Semua barang-barang Yongguk yang berkaitan dengan musik tercecer di lantai. Dan rata-rata barang-barang itu ia beli, karena ia tahu appa tak akan pernah mengizinkannya untuk menyentuh musik sedikit saja._

" _Now, you get out from my house!"_

 _Flashback end_

"Oppa!", suara teriakan itu mengacaukan lamunannya. Di balik kaca terdapat Sang Kyung yang sedang melambaikan tangannya. Meminta masuk ke ruang studio. Yongguk segera berdiri dan membuka pintu.

"Ada apa Kyungie-ah?", Yongguk kembali duduk di kursinya. Membiarkan Sang Kyung duduk di sofa studionya.

"Hm? Memang biasanya aku ke sini kan? Kenapa bertanya? Oppa habis ditelepon oleh Yongnam oppa ya?", Sang Kyung mengeluarkan buku pelajaran dari tasnya. Yongguk hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Oppa, I already 17 right now. Jadi apa oppa tidak mau kembali?"

"Ini bukan hanya tentangmu. Ini tentang hidupku", Yongguk menjawab dingin dan tanpa memandang Sang Kyung.

Sang Kyung tak akan berani bertanya apabila Yongguk sudah seperti ini. Ia lebih baik diam daripada membuat pelindungnya sakit. Dirinya tahu bahwa salah satu alasan Yongguk tak kembali adalah melindungi adik yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya. Dan alasan lainnya adalah namja tampan itu tidak bisa melepaskan musiknya. Seorang Yongguk adalah seseorang yang kuat, bahkan ketika dirinya terkurung di bawah kuasa ayahnya selama 18 tahun. Ia mampu menghadapi semuanya dengan tenang dan diam. Kecuali saat sang ayah menyentuh seseorang yang dilindunginya. Demi anaknya kembali, pemilik perusahaan besar itu rela mengotori tangannya dengan mengasingkan Sang Kyung yang sayangnya gagal karena Yongguk mengetahui rencana itu. Membuat anak yang paling diharapkannya justru semakin pergi menjauh.

"Kyungie-ah",Yongguk memanggilnya dengan lembut. Sepertinya emosi namja itu mereda.

"Wae oppa?", Sang Kyung bertanya dengan pelan, mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca.

"Aku lapar", Yongguk menjawab sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Dasar manja", Sang Kyung memandang kesal dan segera pergi membelikan oppa-nya makanan. Yongguk hanya tersenyum lebar menatap punggung adiknya yang menghilang di balik pintu.

-3-3-3-3-

Sang Kyung menunggu di kursi kantin studio musik itu dengan membaca buku. Mengacuhkan segala kesibukan lain yang ada di studio itu. Suasana cukup ramai karena ini hari Minggu. Banyak orang datang untuk bekerja atau segara nongkrong bertemu dengan teman-teman sekelompoknya. Ia akan datang kemari tiap minggu untuk menemani namja gusi besar itu atau kepentingan lainnya. Yongguk termasuk anggota Seoul Connection sejak dulu, membuatnya terkadang tampil di akhir minggu. Dan tentu saja Park Sang Kyung harus ada di sana menonton.

Keasyikan membaca ia tak sadar di depannya sudah duduk seorang namja yang menatapnya diam. Tak berniat mengacaukan konsentrasi yeoja yang ada di depannya. Begini saja sudah cukup. Hingga kepala yeoja itu terangkat dari bukunya dan menatap kaget namja di depannya.

"Kembali membaca", perintah namja itu dengan wajah datar.

"Siapa kau menyuruhku?", Sang Kyung menatap dengan tajam.

"Baiklah kalau kau mau berbicara denganku", senyum jahil terlihat jelas di bibir namja itu sekarang menampilkan sepasang lesung pipinya.

"Ah aku lebih suka dengan saran pertamamu. Terima kasih Kim Namjoon-ssi", ucapan sinis Sang Kyung justru membuat Namjoon tersenyum lebar.

"Sama-sama. Kau menemani guru killer itu lagi ya? Tidak membawa teman masa kecilmu sekalian?", sindir Namjoon.

"Iya dan tidak".

"Kenapa? Bukankah kalian begituuuu dekat? Sampai bergandengan tangan di sekolah. Kau tak bisa jalan sendiri ya sekarang? Baguslah", namja di depannya begitu antusias menjahili. Tapi jangan remehkan Park Sang Kyung saat seperti ini.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu? Hm wajar saja, bahkan kau sampai harus pergi ke kamar mandi untuk menangis. Tidak apa Namjoon-ssi, itulah namanya first love. Sudah ya, aku harus kembali menemani guru killer tampan itu. Bye!", bertepatan dengan salam selamat tinggal dari Sang Kyung, Namjoon hanya bisa diam di tempat tak bisa merespon apapun. Sedang yeoja cantik itu sudah pergi menghilang dari kantin sembari membawa satu cup ramyeon.

"Rapmonster!", seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan keras. Pandangannya langsung teralih.

"Kau kenapa? Jangan-jangan Sang Kyung tadi…"

"Hoseok-ah… euh I mean Jhope", Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha memfokuskan dirinya.

"Ya waegeurae?", tanya Hoseok panik.

"Aku harus mengalahkannya", perkataan Namjoon membuat Hoseok tertawa pelan.

"Okay okay, kalahkan yeoja perfect itu Namjoon-ah. Sampai nanti kau jadi tua dan beruban", Hoseok langsun tertawa sembari berlari menjauhi Namjoon. Sedangkan yang diejek hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya lesu. Merasa tak ada harapan untuk dirinya ke depan.

' _Kenapa aku harus jatuh sesulit ini Tuhan…'_

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan menunggu dengan tenang di depan gerbang sekolah. Menatapi tiap-tiap siswa yang datang, takut Sang Kyung terlewat dari pandangannya dan masuk ke sekolah duluan. Dari belakang, tiba-tiba seseorang menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Himchan berbalik dengan cepat dan memandang orang itu dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hey hey calm down boy! Aku datang dengan ramah. Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu", orang itu sedikit panik melihat tatapan namja cantik di depannya.

"Kau siapa?", tanya Himchan dingin.

"Ah kau benar-benar ice prince ya? Aku Suga, teman sekelasmu sendiri. Hmm… mungkin kau tak mengenaliku karena ya… kau memang tidak peduli juga", jelas namja bernama Suga itu dengan senyum canggung.

"Ada apa?", kembali suara dingin itu serasa menyergapnya.

"A… ah aku juga menunggu Kyungie. J-jangan salah paham! Aku teman baiknya Kyungie, sungguh", Suga menatap Himchan dengan gugup.

"Kau dekat dengannya karena?"

"Karena aku tahu siapa yang dia sukai", jawab Suga cepat. Himchan langsung menaikan sebelah alisnya dengan curiga.

"Hhmm… baiklah. Di kelas nanti kau tukar duduk dengan manusia di sebelahku", perintah Himchan.

Suga menatap Himchan dengan kaget. Kenapa urusannya jadi sepanjang ini…

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan menatap Suga dengan diam. Wajah namja semanis gula itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Rasanya ia salah telah memberitahu Himchan tentang orang yang disukai Park Sang Kyung. Salah ya?

"Jadi benar namja itu? Kupikir tebakanku salah. Bisa kau bercerita tentang orang bernama Namjoon itu?", pinta Himchan.

Suga hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya semakin keras. Apa ia harus memberitahu namja menyeramkan di depannya ini ya? Kalau Sang Kyung marah padanya bagaimana?

"Tenang, Kyungie tidak akan marah padamu. Ia tahu aku seperti apa kalau sudah meminta", Himchan mengerti keadaan Suga saat ini, karena dirinya pun tidak suka dengan seseorang yang mengumbar rahasianya. Sehingga Sang Kyung pun begitu. Hanya saja karena Sang Kyung juga pasti tahu Himchan seperti apa, ia akan memaafkannya.

"Namanya Kim Namjoon, dia itu anak paling jahil di kelas. Berteman baik dengan Jackson, siswa dari Hongkong. Kau tahu kelas kita tidak bodoh, bahkan banyak anak pintar di sana, hanya saja memang anak kelas kita yang paling nakal. Namjoon itu sangat pintar dan tidak banyak ulah dulu makanya ditempatkan di kelas A, hanya saja karena suatu masalah ia terpaksa pindah ke kelas ini", cerita Suga sembari terkadang memeriksa sekelilingnya, kali saja tiba-tiba Namjoon datang.

"Masalah apa?", tanya Himchan.

"Masalah dengan sahabat kecilmu, Park Sang Kyung".

-3-3-3-3-

"Namjoon-ah!", Jackson memukul punggung sahabat baiknya itu dengan cukup keras.

"Ya! Kau mau mati? Berhenti memukulku Jackson. Jangan menggangguku", omel Namjoon sinis.

"Ohhhhh… sepertinya uri Namjoonie sedang kesal karena kemarin bertengkar dengan Princess itu ya kan? Sudah kubilang, berhenti mengejarnya. Aku mulai kesal denganmu yang begitu bodoh", Jackson menatap Namjoon dengan kesal.

"I'm not stupid, you idiot! Mari kita lihat ke depannya siapa yang akan kalah", Namjoon begitu yakin sembari memukul kepala belakang Jackson.

"Baiklah, mari kita lihat nanti Namjoonie".

Bukan Jackson yang menjawab perkatannya. Melainkan suara yeoja yang begitu lembut namun menusuk. Segera ia membalikan badannya dan melihat dengan tajam wanita yang ada di depannya.

"Hey Jackson, tolong bersiap untuk menenangkan temanmu yang akan patah hati itu ya", Sang Kyung tersenyum manis lalu melangkah pergi tak peduli.

"Y-ya! Neo jinjja!"

-3-3-3-3-

"Iya, Namjoon memang menyukainya. Tapi sepertinya dia bodoh soal itu, bukannya mendekati dengan perlahan dan lembut, ia malah sering mengajak ribut Sang Kyung. Sampai suatu hari dirinya keterlaluan, membuat Sang Kyung marah. Saat itulah Bang songsaenim masuk dan membuat Namjoon pindah kelas", jelas Suga.

"Apa ahjussi itu tahu adiknya menyukai Namjoon?", tanya Himchan yang entah sejak kapan mukanya semakin dekat dengan Suga.

"Hmm… sepertinya tidak. Bang songsaenim hanya menganggap Namjoon sebagai pengganggu. Namjoon pun tidak tahu Sang Kyung menyukainya, karena memang Sang Kyung tidak mau terlihat kalah di depan Namjoon. Sehingga ia menunggu sampai Namjoon putus asa dan menyatakan perasaannya".

'BRAAAK!'

Pintu terbanting dengan sangat keras. Terlihat Namjoon memasuki kelas dengan muka merah padam, Jackson mengikuti di belakang. Rasanya hal buruk telah terjadi. Namjoon langsung duduk di kursinya. Suga yang melihat itu mengambil smartphone-nya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

"Kau mengirim pesan pada siapa?", tanya Himchan lagi, mendekati wajah Suga, berusaha melihat pesan yang diketiknya.

"Pada Sang Kyung, aku biasa melaporkan ini. Kalau Namjoon melakukan kejahilan dan sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya hari ini mereka habis bertengkar, jadi Bang songsaenim aman hari ini", jawab Suga tidak mempedulikan Himchan yang saat ini begitu dekat dengan wajahnya.

Himchan begitu fokus dengan pesan yang Suga kirim. Sedangkan Suga malah fokus dengan smartphone-nya. Membuat mereka berdua tidak sadar seseorang telah memasuki kelas dengan mata tajam menatap keduanya. Orang itu mendekati keduanya dengan langkah kaki yang begitu berat, namun tetap saja tidak ada yang sadar. Tangan panjangnya meraih rambut dari Himchan dan Suga lalu menarik rambut itu agar keduanya menjauh, yang lantas membuat keduanya berteriak kesakitan.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?", suara berat itu membuat mereka berhenti berteriak dan terdiam.

"A-aa… Bang songsaenim sudah datang. Ka-kami sedang…", Suga tak mampu menjawab karena gugup.

"Kami sedang membicarakanmu ahjussi!", Himchan menjawab dengan nada sedikit naik karena kesakitan. Yongguk yang mendengar itu lantas melepaskan rambut keduanya. Begitu dilepaskan keduanya langsung meringis dan mengelus kepala mereka yang kesakitan.

"Dan apa yang kalian bicarakan?", tanya Yongguk lagi sembari menatap Suga dengan pandangan tajam. Himchan menyadari hal itu, Suga akan dalam bahaya kalau begini.

"Sebenarnya aku yang berbicara tentangmu", perkataan Himchan mengalihkan pandangan Yongguk ke arahnya.

Yongguk terdiam seketika. Apa yang Himchan bicarakan tentangnya? Apa jangan-jangan-

"Aku membicarakan kenapa ahjussi terlihat tampan hari ini".

1… 2… 3…

"Whooooo! Bang songsaenim dapat pacar!"

Serentak satu kelas berteriak heboh. Perkataan Himchan yang begitu datar namun diiringi dengan tatapan polos pada mata Yongguk membuat semuanya tahu ice prince kelas mereka begitu hebat dalam berbicara. Himchan masih menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan yang sama, namun ditambahi senyum manis. Yongguk tak bergerak sedikit pun. Matanya tak dapat teralih dari seorang Kim Himchan di hadapannya.

Deg…deg…deg

Tunggu, kenapa suara detak jantungnnya terdengar di telinganya begitu keras?

"Ahjussi apa kau sebegitu terpesonanya?", pertanyaan namja cantik itu menyadarkannya. Yongguk langsung berdiri tegak dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke seisi kelas dengan tatapan tajam, membuat para siswa yang begitu berisik terdiam seketika.

"Kim Himchan haksaeng, pulang sekolah ini ke ruanganku. Kau membuat masalah besar anak muda".

-3-3-3-3-

Yongguk menatap diam wajah di depannya. Rasanya ia salah memberi namja cantik itu hukuman, karena saat ini rasanya ia yang mendapat hukuman. Dirinya entah kenapa sulit berpikir apa yang ingin dibicarakannya pada ice prince baru itu. Sedangkan Himchan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan polos tak berdosa.

"Aku berbohong, kami hanya berbicara sedikit tentang ahjussi. Aku dan Suga berbicara tentang Kyungie", Himchan akhirnya memilih memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Ayolah sudah 10 menit berlalu tanpa ada yang berbicara sama sekali, ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah saat ini.

"Me-memangnya ada apa dengan Kyungie?", tanya Yongguk curiga.

"Ia menyukai seseorang", jawab Himchan dengan datar.

"M-mworago?! Siapa yang disukai Kyungie?", Yongguk langsung mendekati wajah Himchan sembari menggoyangkan pundak namja cantik itu.

"Sepertinya ahjussi tidak peka sama sekali, aku tidak akan memberitahu ahjussi", jawab Himchan tegas.

"Y-ya! Jangan begitu Himchannie", Yongguk memasang wajah memelas.

"T-tadi kau memanggilku apa?".

"Him-Himchannie. Kenapa? Kau kan teman adikku", Yongguk menjawab dengan tatapan bingung.

Betapa bodohnya seorang Bang Yongguk. Apa ia tidak sadar pipi namja cantik di depannya bersemu merah saat ini? Dan jangan lupakan sikap Himchan yang berubah menjadi gugup seperti ini.

"Beritahu aku, ayolah Channie", Yongguk menggoyangkan pundak Himchan, memelas.

Bukannya menjawab, Himchan menundukan wajahnya. Telinganya ikut memerah saat ini. Tapi namja di depannya masih saja tidak sadar. Atau memang lebih baik ia tidak tahu ya? Himchan tak berani menatap namja di hadapannya itu. Ia harus bagaimana?

"Kau sakit ya? Telingamu memerah, badanmu juga panas. Apa kau baik-baik saja Himchan-ah?", Yongguk semakin menghilangkan bahasa formalnya, sembari menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Himchan, memeriksa namja itu. Bolehkah Himchan berlari kabur dari namja tampan di hadapannya sekarang?

"S-stop ahjussi", tangan Himchan meraih tangan Yongguk yang menempel pada dahinya. Menjauhkan tangan besar itu dari wajahnya. Yongguk sadar tangan Himchan begitu bergetar saat memegang tangannya.

"Kau benar-benar sakit ya?", Yongguk langsung menangkup pipi Himchan. Pipi Himchan yang putih kini semakin merah. Sungguh Himchan harus mengakhiri ini.

Himchan dengan cepat menarik tangan Yongguk, lalu mendekati wajah tampan Yongguk. Dan-

Cup~

Mengecup pipi namja tampan itu dengan cepat. Membuat Yongguk terdiam tak berkata apapun. Bahkan namja tampan itu tak bergeser sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Tangannya menggantung begitu saja di samping pinggang Himchan.

"K-kau memang tidak peka ahjussi".

"T-ta… tadi itu… tadi itu untuk apa Himchan haksaeng?", Yongguk tak mampu membendung kekagetan dan juga kecanggungannya. Apa yang tadi Himchan lakukan itu benar-benar di luar dugaan dan juga pengharapannya.

"Untuk membuatmu sadar".

Cup~

Kembali Himchan mengecup pipi Yongguk.

"Bahwa aku menyukaimu".

 **RnR yow…**


	4. Chapter 4

**D.O.P.E**

 **Rating : M masih jauh**

 **Genre : Yaoi/Romance/Friendship/School Life**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Main Cast:**

 **BangHim**

 **Other Cast and Couple:**

 **BAP**

 **BTS**

 **Got7**

 **Super Junior**

 **Park Sang Kyung (OOC)**

 **Di chapter ini BangHime fokus Himchan dulu ya~ Happy Reading!**

Sang Kyung menatap kakanya dengan khawatir. Sedari tadi Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Belum lagi berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapannya dengan cepat.

"Oppa! Stop! Kau terlihat seperti orang depresi. Dan aku yang melihatnya jadi lebih depresi", omel Sang Kyung.

Yongguk yang diomeli langsung menatap Sang Kyung dengan tatapan bingung. Ia tidak mungkin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sang Kyung tadi sore. Tidak, tidak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah. Selama ini yang adiknya tahu, seorang Bang Yongguk tidak pernah menyukai siapa pun. Yongguk hanya memuja tiga wanita di hidupnya. Ibunya, Ryeowook, seseorang yang sudah ia anggap ibunya sendiri, dan Park Sang Kyung. Tidak pernah ada yang ia cintai selain mereka bertiga, oh kecuali musiknya. Tapi saat ini, ia menyukai seseorang, dan yang membuat hal ini bermasalah adalah orang itu adalah Kim Himchan. Sahabat dari adiknya sendiri, dan juga seorang namja! Kenapa harus Kim Himchan?!

"Ya! Berhenti berpikir oppa! Kau mulai memperlihatkan sifat menyebalkan itu lagi", Sang Kyung menjitak kepala Yongguk, lalu menarik tangan Yongguk ke sofa panti asuhan itu.

"Kalau kau punya masalah ceritakan padaku. Oppa tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku, selalu berkata baik-baik saja. Itu menyebalkan kau tahu!", kembali Sang Kyung mengomel. Yongguk terdiam sesaat. Tunggu, adiknya juga belum menceritakannya soal lelaki yang disukainya.

"Beritahu aku dulu siapa yang kau sukai", Yongguk langsung menatap Sang Kyung dengan tajam, mengintimidasi.

"M-mwo?! A-aku menyukai seseorang? Aihhh… i-itu tidak mungkin oppa. Aku kan… hanya menyukai oppa di dunia ini", Sang Kyung menatap Yongguk sembari tersenyum manis, berusaha meyakinkan Yongguk, yang sayangnya gagal.

"Jangan berbohong. Aku sudah tahu. Siapa orang itu?", Yongguk kembali bertanya dengan nada yang lebih tegas.

Sang Kyung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yongguk. Tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja ruang tamu dengan pelan. Akan jadi kacau kalau oppa-nya itu tahu. Pasti berantakan. Apalagi dulu Namjoon membuat masalah dengannya, dan membuat Yongguk memillih untuk mengambil pekerjaan sebagai guru untuk dapat terus mengawasinya.

"O-orang itu… tinggi. Eung… tampan juga. Pintar dan jago musik", Sang Kyung menatap Yongguk sekilas.

"Kenapa kau malah membicarakanku eoh? Beritahu yang benar".

"Aniya! Memang orangnya seperti itu!", Sang Kyung ingin sekali mencubit oppanya yang terlanjur geer itu.

"Mwo? Jadi siapa?", Yongguk memandangi Sang Kyung dengan tatapan bingung.

"K-kim… Nam… Joon".

1… 2… 3…

"Ah Kim Namjoon. Kupikir siapa. Wait… Kim Namjoon? Namjoon yang itu?! Ya! Kau menyukai manusia buluk sepertinya?! Apa kau gila sekarang! Park Sang Kyung!".

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan menatap langit malam dengan tenang. Tak mempedulikan angin malam yang menerpanya. Rambut hitam legamnya begitu berantakan. Dingin memasuki sela-sela tubuhnya. Salahnya malah menggunakan kaos putih oblong dan celana pendek hitam. Tapi tetap saja tak akan ada yang protes akan hal itu, karena tidak akan ada yang peduli.

"Tuan? Apa kau di dalam?", suara seseorang mengagetkannya. Tapi tetap saja pandangannya tak beralih, karena ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Masuklah Daehyun. Aku ada di balkon", jawab Himchan dingin.

Namja bernama Daehyun itu berjalan memasuki kamar Himchan. Mengambil selimut yang berada di kasur Tuannya itu. Lalu menuju balkon. Tangannya dengan perlahan membuka pintu putih di hadapannya.

"Tuan, kau bisa sakit apabila berdiam di sini terlalu lama", Daehyun menyodorkan selimut putih itu.

"Terima kasih Daehyun-ssi", Himchan meraih selimut dan menutupi kakinya.

Daehyun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu setelah ini Himchan hanya akan menyuruhnya pergi. Tuannya itu memang tipe orang yang sangat dingin. Bahkan sejak Daehyun bekerja 2 tahun yang lalu, dirinya tidak pernah disambut ramah. Oh bahkan tidak ada sambutan sama sekali. Tapi Daehyun juga mengerti kenapa Himchan seperti itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di lingkungan pekerja perusahaan ayahnya Himchan bahwa direktur kaya itu tak peduli dengan anaknya. Lebih tepatnya, pebisnis itu tak mau melihat Himchan. Mengingatkannya akan istrinya yang pergi. Jangan salahkan kecantikan Himchan yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Memang direktur Kim corp itu telah menghindari anaknya sejak lama, bahkan sejak Himchan masih kecil. Sekaligus menghindari istri barunya. Bahkan sampai sang istri keduanya meninggal pun, ia tidak di sana bersama Himchan. Karena itu seorang Kim Himchan selalu sendiri, atau bahkan namja cantik itu akan selalu berusaha sendiri.

"Daehyun-ssi", panggil Himchan pelan.

"A-ah ne?", Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha lebih dekat dengan Himchan.

"Bisa bantu aku mencari data seseorang? Kudengar kau cukup ahli dalam hal ini. Tiap aku kabur, kau selalu tahu aku dimana. Ya kan?", permintaan Himchan membuat Daehyun tersentak. Ini sangat jarang Himchan lakukan. Namja cantik itu tidak pernah meminta apapun.

"Ba-baiklah. Siapa… orang itu?", tanya Daehyun.

"Namanya Bang Yongguk".

-3-3-3-3-

'BRAAK!'

Yongguk menutup pintu mobilnya dengan cukup keras. Membuat beberapa murid yang berada di parkiran menatapnya dengan waswas.

'BRAAK!'

Sang Kyung menyusul kelakuan kakanya. Beberapa siswa yang ada di sana langsung pergi menjauh. Sisanya membicarakan mereka berdua dalam hati. Sepertinya ada suatu hal terjadi pada kakak adik itu.

"Hari ini, kau akan pulang denganku. Ingat itu", suruh Yongguk dingin.

"Tidak akan, karena oppa belum menceritakan apapun padaku", jawab Sang Kyung sama dinginnya.

Yongguk menghembuskan nafasnya keras. Tingkah yang paling menyebalkan dari adiknya adalah ketika yeoja cantik itu membalas perlakuan orang lain padanya, dengan cara mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu.

"Kau akan pulang dengan-".

"Kyungie ah!", perkataan Yongguk terpotong oleh suara husky yang dikenalnya. Tunggu, itu suara…

"Chanchan!", Sang Kyung melambaikan tangannya pada Himchan. Membuat namja itu berlari ke arahnya.

Yongguk terdiam seketika, kenangan kemarin sore masih tersimpan jelas di memorinya. Ungkapan perasaan dari Kim Himchan yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur, tak bisa diam, bahkan tak bisa bernapas dengan tenang.

"Eo-eoh annyeonhaseyo ahjussi", sapa Himchan dengan canggung, membuat Yongguk semakin tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

 _Flashback_

 _Cup~_

 _Yongguk terdiam. Untuk kesekian kalinya, di hadapan orang yang sama, ia tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Bahkan protes karena telah disentuh dengan seenaknya pun tak mampu. Badannya diam tak bergeming. Matanya tak berkedip, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi._

" _A-ahjussi? Are you okay?", Himchan bertanya sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Yongguk._

 _Mana ada orang yang akan baik-baik saja apabila secara tak terduga seseorang mengecup pipinya? Mana ada yang akan baik-baik saja kalau tiba-tiba mendapat ungkapan perasaan dari manusia sesempurna Himchan? Mana ada?!_

" _A-ah aku… aku rasa", lidahnya terasa kelu saat ini._

" _Ah… arraseo. Gwaenchana", senyum tipis Himchan terpatri di bibir M-shape nya._

" _Bu-bukan begitu… maksudku…"_

" _Eo-eoh? Maafkan aku ahjussi, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Annyeong!", Himchan berlari setelah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Yongguk. Meninggalkan namja tampan itu dengan diam yang masih menemaninya._

" _Aishh… maksudku aku rasa aku juga menyukaimu bodoh!"._

 _Flashback off_

"Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?", tanya Sang Kyung canggung.

"Tidak ada", jawab Himchan singkat. Sang Kyung menatap keduanya dengan curiga.

"Yakin?".

"A-ah… kami… kami hanya pernah… berbicara sedikit tentangmu. Tidak ada apa-apa. I-iya begitu. Himchan haksaeng, tolong panggil aku songsaenim apabila di sekolah", Yongguk mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Terlalu malu untuk melihat Himchan.

"Aku pergi dulu. Kalian juga segera ke kelas", lanjut Yongguk sembari langsung melenggang pergi dengan canggung.

"Oppa makin aneh. Memang apa yang kalian bicarakan tentangku?", tanya Sang Kyung.

"Tentang kau menyukai seseorang", Himchan menjawab dengan nada datar.

"J-jadi… orang yang memberitahunya adalah… kau? Ya! Neo! Kim Himchan!".

-3-3-3-3-

Youngjae membuka halaman buku dengan asal. Menatapnya namun tidak membaca dengan benar. Siang ini ia malas pergi ke kantin untuk sekedar makan. Bahkan mengangkat pantatnya dari kursi adalah hal yang menyebalkan saat ini.

"Jae-ah!"

Pandangannya teralih seketika. Bibirnya yang tadi merengut, berkembang menjadi senyum manis. Bagaimana tidak senang kalau orang yang disukainya datang dengan membawa makanan yang sebenarnya sedang ia butuhkan.

"Jaebum-ah... aku lapar", keluh Youngjae sembari mengerecutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Arra… makanya aku ke sini membawakanmu makanan. Dasar pemalas, berjalan ke kantin saja tidak mau", Jaebum langsung mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Youngjae. Tangannya menyodorkan sandwich pada Youngjae.

"Makanlah chubby cheeks", Jaebum tersenyum jahil menunjukan eye smile-nya.

Youngjae terdiam sesaat lalu mengambil sandwich itu dengan cepat. Pandangannya sengaja ia alihkan ke arah lain. Bagi seorang Yoo Youngjae, eye smile Im Jaebum adalah hal yang paling menarik. Apalagi tambahan senyum manis dari namja tampan itu.

"Youngjae, kau tahu Kim Himchan?", tanya Jaebum tiba-tiba.

"Hmm... tentu saja. Dia kan yang membuat masalah di hari pertamanya. Wae?", Youngjae menatap Jaebum dengan sedikit curiga.

"Ah… aniya. Dia cantik, ya kan?", pertanyaan Jaebum seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Youngjae hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Jaebum-ah, selesaikan dulu perasaanmu itu pada Jinyoung. Baru boleh menyukai orang lain. Arra?", Youngjae menatap Jaebum dengan tajam.

"Arraseo… hanya saja sulit. Tidak ada yang bisa seperti Jinyoung", keluh Jaebum. Youngjae hanya menatap diam.

' _Yang aku lakukan padamu memang tidak seperti Jinyoung. Tapi lebih dari itu.'_

-3-3-3-3-

Matanya tertutup dengan damai. Tangannya sesekali mengetuk dahan pohon. Ia mengacuhkan semua hal di sekelilingnya, kecuali musik di telinganya. Ini yang Namjoon sukai apabila berhasil kabur dari kelas. Pelajaran bahasa Inggris Kim songsaenim menurutnya sangat membosankan. Tapi di tempat ini, ketenangan menyelimuti hati dan pikirannya. Setidaknya sebelum-

'BRAAK!'

Ia terjatuh dari dahannya karena dorongan seseorang.

"O-oh… maafkan aku. Kupikir tak akan sekeras itu", sebuah tangan terulur di hadapannya.

"K-Kim Himchan? Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?", Namjoon malah terdiam menatap namja di hadapannya. Ini pertama kalinya ia diajak berbicara oleh ice prince itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Tapi sebaiknya kau bangun terlebih dahulu", kembali tangan putih Himchan terulur padanya. Namjoon menerima uluran itu dan berusaha berdiri dengan bantuan Himchan.

Setelah Namjoon berdiri namja cantik itu berusaha menaiki dahan pohon, lalu duduk di dahan tersebut. Melihat Himchan duduk di dahannya, Namjoon langsung mengikuti dan duduk di samping Himchan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Namjoon langsung.

"Kau menyukai Park Sang Kyung kan?".

Pertanyaan Himchan memukul telak Namjoon. Mengapa tiba-tiba manusia ini bertanya seperti itu? Apa Himchan mau meminta Namjoon menjauhi Sang Kyung karena ice prince itu menyukai Sang Kyung? Atau justru namja cantik ini marah padanya karena hal itu. Entah kenapa suasananya menjadi menyeramkan begini.

"Me… memangnya kenapa? K-kau menyukainya juga?", Namjoon bertanya dengan takut.

"Hmm iya…"

Kan… benar-

"Sebagai sahabat".

Boleh Namjoon salto sekarang? Rasanya ia telah selamat dari tembakan tentara German saat ini.

"Aku mau kau melakukan sesuatu", ujar Himchan.

"Apa?"

"Jadi begini..."

-3-3-3-3-

Yeoja cantik itu menyusuri jalan belakang sekolah dengan waswas. Pokoknya ia harus kabur dari kakaknya saat ini. Dengan begitu, Yongguk pasti akan menceritakan masalahnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan sebuah pohon besar. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan cemas. Himchan tidak ada dimana pun. Padahal namja itu bilang pulang ini ia akan ditemani.

"Hei beauty!".

"Waaa!"

Sang Kyung terjatuh ke belakang karena terkejut dengan apa yang hadir di depannya. Saat ini, entah darimana, mungkin dari atas pohon, Namjoon sudah berdiri di hadapannya sembari tersenyum manis. Menampilkan sepasang lesung pipit di kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?", tanya Sang Kyung panik.

"Kau lupa? Pulang hari ini kau akan ditemani kan? Ayo kutemani", Namjoon mengulurkan tangannya.

' _Baiklah, pulang nanti kau ditemani'_

Benar, Himchan bilang pulang nanti ia akan ditemani. Tapi namja itu tidak bilang bahwa dirinya yang akan menemani Sang Kyung. Aaihhh… Kim Himchan memang sangat menyebalkan! Dan kenapa harus Namjoon?!

"Y-yaa!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Namjoon sudah memegang tangannya dan menariknya untuk berdiri. Karena tarikannya, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Bahkan dari sini Sang Kyung dapat menatap lekat-lekat lesung pipi yang selalu membuat Sang Kyung gemas dengan namja di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau sudah puas melihatku kabari ya", godaan Namjoon menyadarkannya. Membuat Sang Kyung langsung mendorong Namjoon menjauhinya.

"Aku… aku tidak sedang melihatmu", kata Sang Kyung tajam.

"Ah benarkah? Kalau begitu jangan gugup Kyungie-ah…", Namjoon tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jangan menggangguku. Kenapa kau ada di sini Namjoon-ssi?", tanya Sang Kyung kesal.

"Sahabat kecilmu memintaku menemanimu. Jadi ayo kita pulang bersama", Namjoon berbalik dan menggenggam tangan Sang Kyung lalu berjalan pergi.

"Wait! Apa maksudnya ini Namjoon-ssi?", Sang Kyung menahan Namjoon dan menunjuk tangannya yang langsung Namjoon lepaskan.

"Sahabat kecilmu berkata, _'Tolong jaga dia. Kalau perlu pegang saja tangannya, ia suka berjalan seenaknya'._ So here I am, try to make you safe. Also he said that _'kalau ia protes dan membuatmu susah katakan saja padanya bahwa aku akan membongkar rahasianya.'_ Eotte? Masih mau protes?", penjelasan Namjoon membuat Sang Kyung terdiam.

"Let's go home Kyungie-ah!", ajak Namjoon sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Memaksa Sang Kyung yang menggenggam tangannya lebih dahulu. Yeoja cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Menatap Namjoon yang menunggu genggaman tangannya. Tangan lentiknya akhirnya menyambut tangan Namjoon dengan cepat lalu berjalan terlebih dahulu karena malu. Sedangkan Namjoon? Tentu saja sedang menjadi manusia paling bahagia di dunia ini.

 _Terima kasih Kim Himchan dan aku sangat ingin membunuhmu._

-3-3-3-3-

Yongguk menatap smartphone-nya dengan kesal. Kemana perginya anak itu? Padahal ia sudah bilang berapa kali bahwa hari ini anak kecil itu harus pulang dengannya. Ia sangat membenci Sang Kyung yang membangkang, karena kalau keadaannya seperti ini tandanya yeoja itu sedang kesal padanya. Dan keinginannya harus dikabulkan. Tapi kali ini, keinginan Sang Kyung adalah hal tersulit yang harus dikabulkan Yongguk. Bagaimana mungkin ia menceritakan kejadian itu pada adiknya. Bisa-bisa ia malah dibunuh oleh adiknya karena mendekati sahabat kecilnya.

"Chogiyo, ahjussi", teguran seseorang membuatnya berbalik badan.

Tepat di hadapannya Kim Himchan berdiri.

"Sang Kyung sudah pulang lebih dulu", lanjut Himchan.

Dan seperti biasa memberi pernyataan tiba-tiba dengan nada datar.

"Sudah kuduga", Yongguk mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Himchan mengangguk ringan. Lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yongguk. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Lagipula tidak ada lagi yang dibicarakan.

"Himchannie, kau yang pulang… denganku".

Badannya berbalik perlahan. Menatap Yongguk sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sebelumnya. Sepertinya Daehyun sudah menjemputnya di depan. Kalau ia kabur, Daehyun bisa kena masalah. Belum lagi kalau pengawalnya itu tahu bahwa Yongguk yang membawanya, bisa-bisa Yongguk terkena masalah juga.

"Mian ahjussi, aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu", jawab Himchan lesu. Ah betapa ia ingin pulang bersama dengan seorang Bang Yongguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?", tanya Yongguk.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ada masalah".

-3-3-3-3-

"Sampai kapan oppa akan diam menatap seperti ini? Berhenti berpikir!", bentak Sang Kyung kesal.

Memang kebiasaan Yongguk berpikir sembari menatap ke satu arah. Hal ini biasa saja sebenarnya, kecuali arah yang ia tuju adalah wajah orang lain.

"Okay! Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi sebelumnya, ceritakan aku soal Himchan", Yongguk menatap Sang Kyung dengan tatapan pasrah.

"Hmmm… setuju. Rasanya kau juga harus mengenalnya karena ia keponakan Heechul oppa. Jadi seperti ini".

 _Flashback_

" _Chanchan… aku sudah menceritakanmu soal Yongguk oppa. Sekarang kau yang bercerita", Kyungie menatap Himchan penuh minat. Mereka sudah bersahabat selama setengah tahun, tapi Sang Kyung tak tahu apa-apa soal namja dengan gigi kelinci itu._

" _Kyungie-ah, kalau seseorang bertanya tentangku kau boleh menceritakannya. Asal orang yang kau ceritakan adalah orang yang paling kau percaya. Sesuai janji kita. Okay?", Himchan menyodorkan kelingking kecilnya._

" _Sesuai janji kita", Sang Kyung menautkan kelingkingnya._

" _Appaku adalah direktur Kim Corp. Ia menikah dengan eomma saat masih sangat muda. Eomma adalah orang yang sangat sederhana. Dan keluarga appa tidak setuju dengan mereka. Jadi halmeoni menyuruh appa meninggalkan eomma. Appa tidak mau, tidak akan pernah mau. Namun, halmeoni memaksa eomma pergi. Ketika eomma pergi, appa menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Semenjak itu pula appa tak pernah pulang, ia lebih mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pekerjaan. Aku tinggal bersama ahjumma yang menikah dengan appa. Hanya saja ahjumma itu juga jarang berada di rumah, jadi aku selalu sendiri", Himchan menjelaskan dengan senyum sedih._

" _Apa… apa kau pernah mengunjungi appamu?", tanya Sang Kyung pelan._

" _Pernah, tapi begitu melihatku ia marah. Kata Heechul samcheon wajahku mengingatkannya pada eomma. Sepertinya appa sangat merindukan eomma. Aku pun begitu, tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana", kepala Himchan menengadah menatap langit. Seperti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah terjadi._

" _Chanchan-ah, kau tidak sendiri. Aku kan di sini denganmu. Park Sang Kyung janji tidak akan meninggalkan Kim Himchan", hibur Sang Kyung._

" _Kalau aku yang pergi?", Himchan menatap Sang Kyung khawatir._

" _Aku akan menunggu Himchan kembali"._

 _Flashback off_

"Appanya begitu terobsesi pada eommanya Himchan. Sampai saat ini ia masih mencari istrinya, tapi nihil. Hal itu membuat Himchan semakin terasing. Ia pernah beberapa kali kabur dari rumahnya. Tapi ia akan selalu kembali dan tak melawan ketika ada yang menjemputnya. Himchan pikir cukup eommanya yang pergi".

Yongguk terdiam. Rasanya dikurung oleh appanya jauh lebih baik dibanding dengan apa yang Himchan alami. Ia tak tahan dengan belenggu appanya, dan memilih melawan lalu pergi. Sedang Himchan? Begitu kuat tak protes sedikitpun. Bahkan kembali sesaat setelah memilih pergi. Atau justru kekuatan Himchan adalah kelemahannya sendiri?

"Sang Kyung ah", panggil Yongguk lesu.

"Wae oppa?".

"Aku menyukai sahabat kecilmu itu".

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan memasuki gerbang sekolah dengan tenang seperti biasa. Tapi tetap saja banyak mata yang akan menatapnya dengan takjub dan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Kim Himchan begitu menarik perhatian dengan hanya berjalan melewati kerumunan. Jangan salahkan mata para siswa yang hanya ingin menikmati sedikit keindahan di pagi hari.

"Kim Himchan-ssi", seorang namja dengan pipi yang agak chubby mendekatinya sembari tersenyum kecil. Himchan terhenti dan hanya menatapnya tajam.

"Aku Yoo Youngjae, teman sekelas Sang Kyung. Ia menunggumu di ruang musik. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan", jelas Youngjae. Himchan hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Kalau begitu aku per-"

"Youngjae-ssi antarkan aku ke sana. Aku tidak tahu ruang musik dimana", pinta Himchan. Youngjae yang mendengar permintaan Himchan itu langsung tersenyum lebar.

"Mari kuantar".

-3-3-3-3-

Himchan menghampiri yeoja itu dengan langkah ringan. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran yeoja itu saat ini, tangan lentiknya menopang wajah cantik itu. Sepertinya sahabat kecilnya sedang banyak berpikir. Tangan Himchan terulur lalu menggasak pelan rambut panjang Sang Kyung.

"Eoh? Chanchan! Kau sudah datang?", Sang Kyung sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Himchan.

"Hmm… ada apa Kyungie? Sepertinya kau sedang banyak pikiran", Himchan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sang Kyung.

"Kita bolos saja ya sampai istirahat... ada yang ingin kubicarakan", pinta Sang Kyung.

"Aku sih tidak apa. Tapi kau?", Himchan tersenyum jahil melihat sahabatnya yang sedikit merajuk.

"Gwaenchana. Dua jam ini adalah pelajaran Yongguk oppa. Paling aku hanya ditegurnya sedikit", jawab Sang Kyung sembari menatap Himchan.

"Ah ya sudah. Jadi ada apa? Kau marah ya soal kemarin? Mian, aku hanya ingin membantu", kembali senyuman jahil itu muncul di wajah Himchan. Sang Kyung langsung menatap kesal Himchan.

"Benar, seharusnya aku marah padamu soal itu. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak akan membahasnya. Aku akan berbicara tentangmu dengan…", Sang Kyung menatap Himchan. Meminta namja itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dengan siapa?", tanya Himchan polos.

"Dengan oppaku, Bang Yongguk".

 _Flashback_

" _Aku menyukai sahabat kecilmu itu"_

 _1… 2… 3…_

" _Aku sudah menduganya kkk", Sang Kyung tertawa kecil. Yongguk menatapnya dengan curiga. Darimana yeoja ini tahu? Apa jangan-jangan adiknya itu melihatnya saat sedang bersama Himchan kemarin?_

" _Aku tau tentang kalian berdua oppa. Jangan bodoh. Oppa tidak pernah terlihat segugup itu di hadapan siapa pun, bahkan saat Bang ahjussi membentakmu di depan banyak orang. Kau selalu terlihat dingin dan menyeramkan. Semenjak Himchan datang kau terlihat… bodoh?"._

" _Y-ya! Aku tidak bodoh", Yongguk mencubit sekilas adiknya._

" _Kkk aku juga tahu Himchan. Kami agak mirip dari cara menunjukan hal itu. Seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi. Himchan dan aku ahli dalam menyembunyikan. Seolah-olah orang itu menyukai kami lebih. Padahal belum tentu. Tapi oppa tidak bagus dalam hal itu. Sehingga aku tahu begitu saja. Bedanya aku benar-benar tidak akan memberitahu orang itu. Sedangkan Himchan lebih memilih berkata yang sejujurnya. Dia memang polos oppa, selalu jujur dan datar dalam mengatakan apapun", ujar Sang Kyung._

'Iya termasuk saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku Kyungie-ah'.

 _Flashback off_

"Tentu saja kau tahu Kyungie-ah", Himchan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku merestui kalian kok", Sang Kyung menjawab dengan balik tersenyum.

"Tapi aku tidak".

"W-waeyo chanchan?"

"Karena suatu saat nanti aku akan pergi lagi".

 **TBC**

 **Thank you for reading… I'll be more grateful if you review my story.**

 **Gomawo!**


End file.
